Lo efímero
by Ruphaay
Summary: ¿Es que era algo efímero? Se veía como un maldito momento efímero pero no lo era. Esto era la vida, la victoria y el sacrificio con ella. Ahora los días pasaban largos y desapercibidos como si se quisieran esconder de las personas que quedaron lastimadas, como si no se animara a chocar con caras largas y bajas. ¡Bromance RichardxArtemissa! ¡Gracias x leer! Reviws porfis


**N/A **

**ATENCION: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE SPOILERS. SI TODAVIA NO VIERON LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, POR FAVOR, NO LEER.**

**Holis holis ¡Finalmente con algo nuevo, queridos lectores! Este One-Shot trata sobre la…perdida que ya pueden imaginar. ¿Es un One-Shot bastante largo, no? Digo que soy mucho mejor en fics 'de un tirón' que en las novelas. **

**Este fic está dedicado a mi autora favorita Chesse, DE QUIEN ADORO SU NOVELA School Days y hace unas semanas me ha dedicado 'And The Soulmates, meet again'. Como prometí Chesse, aquí te lo dejo. **

**Hablamos cuando finalicen. **

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

¿Es que era algo efímero? Se veía como un maldito momento efímero, pero no lo era. Esto era la vida, la victoria y el sacrificio con ella. Ahora los días pasaban largos y desapercibidos, como si se quisieran esconder de las personas que quedaron lastimadas, como si no se animara a chocar con caras largas y bajas.

Algunos no lo soportaban y desaparecían en la luz amarilla de los tubos Z. Nightwing había sido claro sin ninguna explicación, solo con un silencio, y Aqualad entonces dejo de cuestionarlo.

Cierta arquera no fue más que otra cara sin expresión, sin palabras, sin llantos ni sollozos. Solo fortaleza que iluminaba y ayudaba a un alma quebrada. Ahora era Tigress, el nuevo disfraz para la nueva persona. Artemissa ya no está en condiciones de seguir aquí, contesto sin nada al protegido de Aquaman, sin un rasguño certero, sin ninguna cara y se sintió preocupado.

Tal vez solo las personas que compartieron su presencia sabían como ocultar su verdadero rostro, extrañamente así lo percibía Megan. Aquellas personas que realmente lo conocieron, irradiaban una energía nostálgica, apagada, friolenta que la marciana agarraba del aire de los siguientes días. Pero al mirarlos no notaba la mínima mueca.

Era una máscara.

Su alma dolida era suficiente, su mente abierta y tantas personas en su mismo estado, los mismos sentimientos, del mismo contexto y hasta el doble, la hacía sentirse pesada y deprimida. Su psiquis funcionaba como las antenas de un caracol, al mínimo contacto, a la mínima perseverancia, un pequeño mecanismo.

Otra mochila en su espalda.

Había días intolerables, que no logro cárgalos y simplemente lloraba, con Conner a su lado. Había adorado su compañía, pero Superboy también llevaba esa máscara que lo ocultaba todo. Y como Aqualad, como Artemiss, como Rocket, no se notaba solo se sentía.

Los demás, aquellos que escucharon los días de Chico Flash, se veían respetuosos y decaídos por el ambiente que ahora se formaba en el nuevo Monte en los siguientes días que la invasión había acabado. Mientras miraban como los integrantes con más tiempo en el equipo se encerraban en su propia burbuja, como sus caras seguían intactas, pero se desvanecían por dentro. Dieron cuenta del daño que había causado la muerte de Wally y como afectaba a las personas que lo conocieron de verdad.

Tim comenzó a preocuparse por cada uno de ellos, por su hermano. Nightwing había dejado de verse seguido, y las pocas veces que lo encontraban no decía una sola palabra, por respeto saludaba y se despedía cuando correspondía. Aqualad se veía mas serio de lo habitual. Conner y Megan vivían con la cabeza agachas. Zatanna y Rocket no decían una palabra. Y Artemissa se veía tensa, en blanco, haciendo su trabajo sin comentarios.

Habían pasado dos semanas largas. Una chica de esbeltos cabellos rubios suspiró profundo en la puerta de su casa y se quitó la máscara. Todos los días, exactamente todos, le costaba como el primer día tocar la cerradura y chocarse con todo lo que formaron juntos.

Su mano tembló por décima cuarta vez y abrió la puerta. Su perrito del regalo del 4 aniversario le salto encima y sonrió un poco. Cerro con delicadeza y caminando hasta su cuarto se fue despojando de sus ropas para un ducha caliente. Un respiro.

Pero en realidad lloraba para que nadie la oyera, para que ni ella se oyera.

Una vez lista caminaba hasta la cocina por algo caliente y se sentaba en la sala con su laptop a terminar sus trabajos de la universidad. Se había retenido de sus estudios un tiempo y ahora tocaba volver. No había tocado ni un solo mueble desde que…ocurrió. Solo la cama.

Y en su descuido, al prenderla, el usuario de Wally había quedado abierto y en su fondo se hallaba una imagen de ellos junto con Richard y Zatanna en su segundo año nuevo juntos, bajo una lluvia de fuegos artificiales. Alejó lentamente la taza de su boca y sonrió con un nudo en la garganta. Observó a Richard, capturado justo en un momento de carcajadas, y sintió en nudo en la boca del estómago, como…remordimientos.

Inmediatamente cerró la laptop. Y concluyó, con mucho cuidado, que en aquellas dos semanas había estado buscando desesperadamente echarle la culpa a alguien. Porque no, no podía culpar a nadie.

El timbre sonó prepotente, y la chica se puso de pie confundida.

- ¿Quién es? - grito desde el sofá. Eran la 23:42 PM. Era extraño.

- Yo Artemissa, Richard - frunció el ceño. Cuando abrió lo encontró vestido de civil y una sonrisa a medias. Ella no estaba sonriendo y no sabía porque.

- Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

La muchacha asintió y él avanzo.

- Lamento molestarte – dijo con cierta expresión incomoda. Entonces Artemissa tuvo en cuenta la cruel incompetencia que era cuestionar a Richard en una situación como esta. Aunque fuera inconsciente.

- Tranquilo Richard, solo estaba aquí – le contesto y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

- De acuerdo, yo… solo vine a despedirme. – revelo Richard, como si aquellas palabras lo acabarían ahogando.

La muchacha lo miro sin respirar. – Lo necesito.

Artemissa había tratado de hablar. Pero sus manos ya transpiraban, y se cerraban y abrían a cada segundo. El egoísmo estrujo sus entrañas, y por segundo, nada le importo. Ni siquiera ella. Solo la seguridad del recuerdo de Wally aferrado a su corazón.

Richard era una de las pocas personas con más eficacia para actuar, para hablar, simplemente para vivir. Y si Richard se alejaba, con él se llevaría el vivo recuerdo de Wally. Porque siempre que lo veía, podía verlo a su lado. Vivo y sonriendo.

El muchacho se sentó lentamente a un lado de la rubia, quien estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sillón con la vista en sus pies.

- Me iré al sur, mi vuelo sale esta madrugada. -

- Al sur. ¿Y el equipo? No puedes dejar al equipo, ellos... -

- Ellos están en buenas manos Artemissa, no te preocupes. - .

- Lo entiendo - Un impulso la empujo a Artemissa fuera del sillón, obligándola a ir a la cocina.

Richard la observo un segundo, formando una dura línea con sus labios y camino tras ella.

- No espero que Kaldur se lleve todo, sé que ustedes lo ayudaran. - se apoyó en la mesa mientras la chica revoloteaba entre estantes de cocina.

- Yo tengo el trabajo de Tigress. - saco una taza, la tetera temblaba ante su pulso. Tenía que decirlo, él no debía irse. No podía irse. Y dejarle toda la maldita carga, los lamentos. Richard hizo una mueca.

- ¿Sabes? Si no te irías no tendríamos problemas. -

- Necesito tiempo, Artemissa. – Las expresiones se habían esfumado del rostro de Richard.

- ¡No seas egoísta Richard! iEllos necesitan tu ayuda! - Artemissa se giró a mirarlo. Acción que había estado evitando hace dos semanas. La hipocresía le sabía agría en la garganta.

- No puedes irte así como si nada, debes guiarlos.-

La expresión desentendida de Richard la desconcertó. Porque no lo merecía. Richard no merecía nada de esto, y su egoísmo no hacía más que lastimarlo. Ojala tuviera un control sobre él.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio? - Ella no contesto, y la cabeza de Richard comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro con repulsión.

- ¿Y yo qué? Dime, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Quedarme a ver como todos continúan? ¡He perdido a mi mejor amigo, Artemissa, a mi hermano! Ya no está. ¡Y me está matando, está acabando conmigo! Solo conseguiré pudrirme por dentro. Pero no lo haré, no me dejare caer. El equipo me necesita, y bien. Hoy no lo estoy, ¿es qué acaso no lo ves Artemissa? ¡Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo! – Artemissa se sobresaltó al oír el estruendo seco de la mano del chico contra la mesa.

– Se ha muerto esa parte, y nunca más volveré a recuperarla. -

El estricto silencio, el peor de los silencios se acercó a ellos. Los ojos grises de Artemissa comenzaron a arder y se giró lentamente dándole la espalda a Richard. Lo único que oyó fue el sonido hueco de la cabeza de Richard contra la pared.

- Vete - No logro murmurar otra cosa y Artemissa lo volvió a mirar, encontrándolo de la manera que esperaba.

Richard, tan confundido, se separó de la pared.

- No... –

- ¡Vete te he dicho! - Sintió los nervios arremeter en sus entrañas, descargando todo en la pequeña taza que ahora se dirigía con toda velocidad por su propia fuerza directo a la cara del muchacho. Este, sin ningún problema, logró esquivar el objeto.

- ¡Vete! ¡Anda, déjame esto a mí! ¡Nunca he necesitado la ayuda de nadie! ¡Vete y déjame sola!

Las lágrimas no era ahora la prioridad, ya que se desparramaban sobre las mejillas de Artemissa como cuando te hayas debajo de una lluvia torrencial.

Una mezcla de angustia, tristeza, impotencia, confusión se habían desatado en el rostro del Richard. Quien iba la mirada de la taza, ahora echa trisas frente a sus pies, a Artemissa.

Había abierto y cerrado la boca varias veces, pero las palabras no consolidaban a salir.

- Ni siquiera te atrevas a individualizarte en esto. Ni siquiera pienses que solo existe lo que tú sientes. - murmuro con voz increíblemente baja, pero clara.

- Pues parece que debo hacerlo. Porque eres tú el que se irá de vacaciones. –

En cuanto lo dijo, supo al instante que estaba arrepentida. Inmediatamente arrepentida.

Richard quedo anonadado.

- Lamento haber venido, y haber confiado en que me comprenderías.-

En aquel momento, las lágrimas no se detuvieron y la frialdad en la voz de Richard termino ahogándola por completo. Porque Artemissa concluyó finalmente que ahora se hallaba frente a Nightwing, y no ante Richard. ¿Desde cuándo se trataban como si de un trabajo se tratase? ¿Desde cuándo él se comportaba como Nightwing en su propia casa? Estaba convencida de que todo acabaría mal.

- Maldición - lo oyó decir.

Y luego, estaba a un lado de Artemissa, abrazándola casi con desesperación.

Ella se aferró aún más a los brazos del muchacho, y si es que existía algo tan espiritual como el alma, estaba segura que la suya ahora se estrujaba de tristeza. Artemissa se preguntaba si alguna vez se había sentido tan...incompleta, tan pequeña y vulnerable como ahora. Y si lo había echo.

Cuando Jade la dejo.

- No puedo quedarme sin él. Me prometió que lo haríamos todo juntos ¡Me lo había prometido! - dijo Artemissa entre sollozos.

Para Richard, la situación era abrumadora. Si no fuera porque su amigo ya no volvería, esta sería de las que no lo dejarían dormir por noches. Pero ahora Artemissa se desvanecía en sus brazos con la misma razón por la que él había comenzado a sufrir de insomnio, y tal vez por eso volvió a reconsiderar lo que había decidido.

Y aun así no era suficiente. No podía con sí mismo, e iba a poder con los demás. Con ella. Con Zatanna. O con el equipo. No funcionaria así.

Sentía como la espalda de Artemissa aún se sacudía por el llanto, y decidió intentar calmarla. Porque estaba seguro de que perdería la cordura en cualquier momento. Y eso...no, no era lo suyo.

- Hey, Artemissa... - Se alejó un poco para tomarla del rostro.

-Todo estará bien, sé que todo estará bien. ¿Me oyes?, tranquila. – Artemissa solo atinaba a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que él se iba por una buena razón, por una buena causa. Pero no podía evitar que le doliera, porque no quería nada que pudiera alejar a Wally más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba siendo egoísta, de nuevo. Y aquello tampoco le tuvo compasión a su alma.

- Por favor Artemis, no dejes que me vaya así. No dejes que esta sea mi última imagen de ti, necesito saber que estarás bien. Por favor. -

- No debo estar así. -

- Entonces no lo hagas. Si tú no quieres que me vaya, bien, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas. ¿Sabes? Wally me molería a golpes si te revelara esto, pero él no supo que estaba realmente enamorado de ti hasta que le conté que me habías llamado enano de jardín el día de año nuevo. ¿Lo recuerdas? -

Si, Wally había nombrado muchas veces que cuando ella molestaba a Richard se veía sexy. La arquera soltó una risa angustiada que callo al instante.

- No dejes que la chica de la que se enamoró mi mejor amigo se vaya Artemissa. Porque al final seré yo el que se quede solo. -

Artemissa suspiro entrecortadamente, y lo observo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no decepcionarlo. Porque ya no estaba segura de como iba a poder superarlo.

- Lo he soportado demasiado, Richard. -

El pelinegro la miro detenidamente, y de repente, una puntada ataco su pecho. Lo último que necesitaba era que Artemissa perdiera las esperanzas. Simplemente se estaba dando por vencida, estaba renunciando a ella misma. Por un momento, verla sufrir lo desconcertó, porque Artemissa siempre había sido de aquellas que hacen justicia por los corazones rotos, y que no se quedan llorando en los rincones. No quería verla despedazarse, eso no quería Wally, y tampoco él, porque era su hermana.

Richard dio un suspiro mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

- Se que en ti aun esta toda esa fortaleza que vi en estos años. Yo jamás me daré por vencido, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tú me lo enseñaste, porque de ti lo aprendí. Y si tú lo decides en este momento Arty... - Richard frunció los labios, sintiendo arder su razón por el maldito respeto que debía tenerle. Porque no podría obligarla. Si Artemissa estaba resignada a intentarlo, entonces tendría que aceptar que tal vez ya no volvería a ver a aquella amiga que había conocido en su adolescencia. Y eso estaba acabando con toda la cordura de enfrentar que ya no tenía a su mejor amigo. Porque sin siquiera pensarlo, sabía que tener a Artemissa era otro de los pocos soportes que lo ayudaban a levantarse todas las mañanas, a afrontar todo esto.

- Te prometo... te prometo que jamás me veras diciéndote de nuevo que una de las razones que mantiene mi frente en alto es el coraje que he aprendido de ti. Jamás te volveré a molestar. Pero debes decirme algo: ¿Estas dispuesta a dejarte ir? -

Artemissa sabía de lo que Richard hablaba. Él siempre conseguía las palabras justas para hacerla pensar dos veces las cosas, ya lo había echo en varias ocasiones. Y aunque en su corazón existía un dolor incomparable, muy en el fondo albergaban las últimas esperanzas. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? ¿Realmente quería esto para ella? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo, a abandonarlos a todos? No. No tendría que ser así. Wally se había sacrificado por una buena causa, desde un principio debió admitirlo, y jamás sintió su alma tan desgarrada como ahora. Pero tenía amigos que cuidar, una madre, y a pesar de todo una hermana, hasta una sobrina. Sin embargo, aquella pequeña porción de esperanza siempre terminaba apuntando a una razón que la dejo con el corazón en la boca.

Jamás decepcionaría a Wally.

Artemissa lo miro sorprendida y una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se asomó a sus labios.

- Tu amiga estará a salvo conmigo. -

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron levemente y la volvió a abrazar con firmeza. Al instante, se oyó un una risa por parte de la chica. Entre en un llanto con risa, porque estaba segura de que así sonaba, dijo:

- Lo siento mucho. Lo siento. -

Richard reafirmo el abrazo tan cálido que compartían, deshaciendo cuidadosamente la desesperación que se había formado en su estómago. Porque por un segundo, por un maldito segundo creyó que tendría que recorrer el resto del camino solo, que perdería a prácticamente su mejor amiga.

- Está bien - contesto Richard y se alejó para observarla. Mientras Artemissa se secaba las lágrimas con el puño de su camiseta, murmuro:

- No, no lo está. -

- Esta bien, Artemis. No lo decepcionaremos. -

Artemissa solo pudo sonreír.

- No, no lo haremos. No lo decepcionare. -

Richard suspiró tan profundo como pudo.

- Bien, bien. -

El silencio lleno la habitación, ninguno hablo. Y mientras contemplaban el suelo sin interés alguno, pensaron con nostalgia los últimos momentos que estuvieron a su lado. Artemissa cerró con fuerza los ojos, despidiendo la última lagrima que se atrevería a derramar por el simple hecho de la desesperanza.

Lloraría entonces, pero solo cuando lo extrañaría.

Se giró a la mesada, decidiendo dar fin al drama. Dándose un fin, y una bienvenida. Porque en realidad todo debió comenzar así. Y tomo otra taza del estante mientras lo observaba.

- Al sur... -

- Al sur. – afirmo Richard, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Artemissa lo miro de reojo, ya que le hizo un ademán con las manos para que se corrieran del lugar, la cafetera estaba justo de tras de él.

- El equipo, no lo sabe ¿verdad? - le pregunto tratando de concentrarse en servir. Richard suspiro profundamente, enterrando la cabeza entre ambas manos. Siempre había querido evitar el tema. Tal vez si solo…

- Richard... - Tal vez nada, ella no dejaría el tema.

- Iba a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Iba a decirles, pero...tú ya sabes. - siseo con duda.

- Si, y tú sabes que no puedes irte sin decirles algo antes, lo que sea. - contesto Artemissa con convicción, mientras transportaba las tazas repletas a la mesa.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Y lo siento mucho, pero no me gustan las despedidas, mucho menos las personales. - murmuro un poco exasperado y se sentó en el lado derecho de Artemissa. Desde que había decidido el viaje, hizo lo posible por mantener a todos en el margen, que la menor cantidad se entere de ello. Estaba allí para despedirse de Artemissa, y le estaba costando las pocas sonrisas que le quedaban. ¿Despedirse de todos? No, no lo dejaría en paz.

Sin embargo, sabía que estaban preocupados por su comportamiento, lo había visto. Y no tendría, no debía que dejarlos con esa angustia.

Artemissa sonrió mostrando los dientes.

- Tú sabrás que es lo correcto. - y Richard lo sabía.

Mientras Artemissa terminaba de endulzar su café, pregunto:

- ¿Y tú como has estado? Es decir, ustedes. Zatanna siempre eligió el sur. - El recorrido de la mano del Richard hacia la cuchara se detuvo, y la miro con una sonrisa antes de continuar.

- Hemos vivido tres años y medio juntos, todos juntos. Lo suficiente para saber cuando están o no juntos. -

- Le dije que lo averiguarías tu solita. - contesto sutilmente Richard, transportando los minúsculos granitos de azúcar a su taza y Artemissa rio.

- ¿Y qué parte? – continuo la joven mientras ataba su cabello. Richard lo medito.

- Tal vez Cuba, Venezuela, Bolivia, o Argentina... No lo sé. -

- Te llevara a Cuba - Richard se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Cuando Artemissa termino de atar su cabello lo señaló con un dedo.

- Me alegro muchísimo de que estén bien -

Richard soltó una leve carcajada.

- Muy bien... - suspiro, como si eso fuera un milagro.

- Estamos muy bien.

Sí, era tal vez el mejor momento, a pesar de todo. Habían tenido cientos de problemas que Richard solo quería olvidar. Sin embargo, aquel conflicto siempre había tenido nombre y apellido, y era su compañera de misiones, Batichica…Bárbara Gordon.

Cuando ambas jovencitas se habían calado en la vida de Richard, comenzó lo que Wally le llamaba _"Dos niños, y un solo chocolate"._ Si, admitía que el error había sido de él, porque justo en el momento en que Robin había conseguido concretar las cosas con Zatanna, Richard Grayson también se comenzó a sentir atraído por Bárbara. ¿Cuál era problema?

¡Robin y Richard Grayson eran la misma persona, eran él!

Y sí, jugo a dos puntas por un tiempo prolongado.

Cuando finalmente se había ido todo al demonio, al verdadero demonio, viéndose Richard obligado a elegir, necesito de consejos. Porque se hallaba entre la vida y la muerte al entender una sola cosa:

Las amaba, a ambas.

Wally ya era cómplice del desastre, obviamente, pero una mujer, en aquel momento el consejo de una mujer era como oro. Y fue cuando Artemissa persiguió a Richard por todo el cuartel dispuesta a ahorcarlo con tan solo enterarse.

Fueron los nueve meses más desastrosos de toda su vida.

Pero solo basto de una tarde, unos minutos en donde Wally intento por última vez a que se decida (porque las cosas cada vez empeoraban más), lo sentó en el sofá de su casa y le pregunto con firmeza: _Viejo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?_

Richard estaba seguro de haber oído la voz de su amigo decir esa frase.

Entonces en aquel momento lo supo. De a poco, como cuando sientes el sueño pesar en tus parpados, y lo cierras lentamente.

Hoy, aunque le costara admitirlo, quería a Bárbara, y tal vez en algún lugar recóndito de su corazón la seguía amando. Pero no de la misma forma que a Zatanna, y por eso la había elegido.

Se despidió de Bárbara y desde aquel momento no lo trato más que con una relación de trabajo, como hoy en día.

- Pff, pues era hora genio. – respondió una incrédula Artemissa.

- Oh, veo que has vuelto. –

- Si, y espero que tú no vuelvas a las gatusadas. –

Las risas fueron lo mejor.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, luego de varias anécdotas, viajes al pasado, entumecimientos, Richard se había marchado. Pero Artemissa no se sentía triste, ni preocupada. Estaba bien, y entonces fue fácil.

Pero, al parecer, para él no. Richard había intentado encajarle cualquier vía de comunicación para cuando ella necesitara hablar. Era irónico pensar que en otro momento lo hubiera aceptado casi con desesperación. Pero entonces lo rechazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que podía irse tranquilo. Y aunque su respuesta fue una sonrisa de comprensión, Artemissa sabía que iba a salirse con la suya.

A la mañana siguiente Aqualad llamo.

- Nightwing se ha ido esta madrugada, ha dejado un mensaje en el cuartel. Todo el equipo se unirá a oírlo. -

Artemissa estaba segura de haber oído la decadencia en la voz de Kaldur.

Cuando llego al cuartel el equipo se hallaba en la sala de estar, y Megaan y Conner la abrazaron. Unos abrazos que recién en aquel momento Artemissa fue conciente de cuantos los necesitaba, y tal vez ellos también.

Algunos se encontraban vestidos de civil, y otro no. Rocket era de las que no. (Su abrazo tampoco falto).

- Horarios de La Liga - se había justificado, y aunque había dejado de pertenecer al equipo de los novatos prefirió compartir el mensaje con ellos.

- ¿Sabes? Me he unido a la liga, pero lo de principiante nunca se me quita. Siento que siempre perteneceré a este lugar. - Artemissa vio el montón de recuerdos que viajaban a través de los ojos de Rocket. Si tan solo recordaba algunos de los mejores momentos de su adolescencia, el rostro de Rocket aparecía en ellos.

Más tarde Rocket le revelo que sabía de la marcha de Richard (para ella Nightwing), por lo tanto también la de Zatanna. Pero aquello no justificaba la mueca de preocupación que Rocket tenía implantada.

Entonces Artemissa miro a su alrededor, y vio a sus amigos tratando de sobrevivir.

El comportamiento reciente de Nightwing los había dejado sosegados, y todos estaban preocupados. Artemissa vio a Tim en el sofá, con los codos sobre las rodillas quienes se movían rítmicamente por los nervios, y Cassie a su lado. Era el que más se destacaba entre todos.

Sin embargo, la tensión (porque así se sentía) no se comparaba con lo que había vivido las primeras semanas. Ahora todos se encontraban relativamente bien.

Mientras esperaban a que la reunión se completara, Kaldur se había acercado a Artemissa (también ligo un abrazo por parte de él, incluso ms prolongado) y le había dado un papel. Ella diviso algo garabateado en él. Y como lo había previsto, Richard se había salido con la suya.

"15-28875425. Lamento no escucharte. Te quiere, Richard"

- No lo he visto. - le dijo Kaldur con convicción.

Cuando luego de unos minutos Jaime llego, dieron por completa la reunión y reprodujeron el mensaje. La silueta titilante de, ahora Nightwing, se dispersaba en el centro de la sala de operaciones. A él no le gustaban las despedidas personales, eso estaba claro.

- Equipo, me he visto obligado a tomar una decisión drástica de acuerdo a nuestra reciente desgracia. Hace dos semanas hemos perdido a un fundador del equipo, a un compañero, y a mi hermano. Puedo suponer que a estas alturas de las circunstancias sabrán que significado ha tenido para mi Chico Flash, tanto personal como laboral. Desgraciadamente, eso me implica, y por eso he tomado la siguiente decisión, me retirare del equipo. – En aquel momento Artemissa sintió como si todos sus compañeros hubieran dejado de respirar. - Seré honesto y no diré temporalmente, porque no sé cuándo volveré. Lamentablemente, todo repercute en mí, y aunque no lo crean, no soy de piedra. - La silueta de Nightwing sonrió y algunas sonrisas acompañaron las de Artemissa. Sin embargo, la mueca en el rostro de Richard demostraba todo lo contrario, hasta su despedida por holograma estaba acabando con él. – De repente, no estoy listo para dirigirlos. Quiero que sepan que no se trata de huir, o de evitar, solo de sobrevivir. La **supervivencia** es mi último recurso, y si debo tender de ella para volver en condiciones, tanto para dirigirlos como para continuar con mi vida, entonces no tengo alternativa. Lamento si he representado la decepción, pero concluí que ya no se trataba solo de mí, si no también de ustedes. Me iré para que todo de mí se reponga, y poder volver con convicción para liderarlos. Mientras tanto, he dejado a mi ex líder a cargo de ustedes, él sí no los decepcionara. - se dirigió a Kaldur con orgullo, y este sonrió mientras observaba el suelo. - Espero que puedan comprender y respetar mi decisión. No diré a donde fui, ni cuando, pero deben saber que estoy bien, que pronto estaré mejor, y volveré. Tendrán noticias sobre mí, lo prometo. Aqualad, viejo, enséñales todo lo que una vez me has enseñado, confió en ti.

Cuídense todos.

Nightwing fuera.

**N/A**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les va la dramatización? Tienen que comprender que yo era la deprimida mientras lo escribia. Bueno, este fic tiene muchiiiiisimo tiempo juntando polvo en mis archivos de la compu, pero los que escriben supongo que saben de qué hablo, la inspiración va y viene cuando se le da la gana. **

**¿Qué les parecio Nightwing? Me costó mucho formar al personaje, porque quise que se pareciera lo más posible al comic. En cuestión a eso, debo mandar un saludo enorme a mi gran amiga de la cuenta AlmaFuerte, que me oriento con los detalles del mujeriego de Nightwing y todo el mundo DC Comics. **

**Si ¿Notaron también lo de mujeriego? JAJAJAJAJAJA si, bueno, aunque detesto la pareja que hace con Batichica, tuve que interponerla para darle el aspecto mujeriego a Nightwing. **

**Fuera de eso, debo admitir que la despedida de Nightwing hacia el equipo me termino deprimiendo, y eso que fui yo la que la que lo escribió. Lo de Wally fue un golpe para mí y digamos que estaba superado, y sé que tal vez ni este muerto (que está en la SpeedForce y blbalbalba), pero puedo jurar que volvió a abrir mis heridas. **

**Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Como siempre digo, los rewivs serán totalmente recibidos sea cual sea su crítica. No se necesita crear una cuenta ni nada por el estilo. Y si tienen fiaca en dejar uno, les pido por favor que dejen cualquier señal de que pasaron por aquí. Me harán feliz de cualquier, en serio.**

**Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo y Navidad atrasado. Cuídense**


End file.
